Something Rotten
Something Rotten is a quest received from Kelton, the skeleton located in the basement of the Healers' House in the Great Market district of Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. Prerequisites Gain access to the quarantine area (basement) of the Healers' House by speaking with Peter east of the elevator in Mardaneus Plaza. He gives you the password to open the door ("honeysuckle") along with the quest First Aid. Objective Walkthrough Finding the Demon After acquiring the quest from Kelton and eliminating a few possibilities, his encounter with Halliwell is the only lead you have left to investigate. If you'd like, you can go upstairs to Bernard's room, but Halliwell has little to say to you. So leave the Healers' House and head across the market to the Phoenix Inn. Speaking with Ricky the bartender doesn't reveal much. However, if you mindread him, you find out that he lost the key to the top floor of the inn where Halliwell was staying (he has since moved in to the Circle of Trust Inn). This also gives you some insight that encourages Ricky to talk a little bit more about it. Head to Lanilor Lane and you'll find the "Phoenix Inn Top Room Key" near some rubble, on the steps between Alzbeta's Emporium and Taurus' House. Go back to the Phoenix Inn and up to the top floor. You'll find the corpses of several citizens and Champions, a pentagram on floor drawn with blood, and a chest in the southwest corner. Also, in the back room there are three paintings. The left one needs to go up one, leave the middle one alone, and the third goes up two. A small chest will appear containing the Order of the Viper Helmet and various loot. Ezaazh Light the pentagram candles on the floor to summon the demon Ezaazh. Initially he thinks you're Halliwell and says that he's still digesting the last victim. Mindreading him for 15000 exp hints that drinking his blood might have an effect on you, but is not necessary (you have the option to drink it by selecting 'Use' in your inventory whether or not you mindread him, so don't waste your exp): "Hail Abraxas, who gives strength through blood! I wonder what powers it would grant a feeble human such as this." After the battle with Ezaazh (level 40), you'll get the Blood of Ezaazh quest item ("The blood of the demon Ezaazh - which probably tastes as horrible as it smells and brims with some kind of otherworldly energy."). You have two choices: Choice # 1 – Drink the blood. This instantly fails the quest, forfeiting the quest rewards, and results in a five-point loss to both Vitality and Intelligence, but provides a ten-point gain to Strength. *Under normal circumstances, this is simply a way to redistribute some stat points. But if for some reason you haven't allocated any stat points yet, try to drink the blood before mindreading Astridax. Your Strength is raised by 10 and Astridax increases your Intelligence by 5. Since the blood can lower stats to 0, but not lower, this makes it profitable if you had 4 points of Intelligence or less to begin with. *If you go tell Kelton what you did, he panics and runs off because his nightmare will never end and he'll remain a skeleton forever. Choice # 2 – Give Kelton the demon's blood to complete the quest. He returns to his normal human self, and after thanking you, runs off to Madame Eve's in his underpants to celebrate. Rewards *6211 exp, 1300 gold, and 1 Skill Book *Two choices of: 3105 exp, 1300 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 2 gems, 1 jewelry, 5 potions, or 15 ore Notes *This quest ties in with the Black Ring character plotlines for Halliwell and Laeniel. *If you return to Ricky, Bernard, or Halliwell (upstairs at the Healers' House) after dealing with Ezaazh there is a conspicuous lack of dialog options to discuss what happened in Halliwell's room. ru:Одни кости Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Quests Category:Aleroth Quests